Rooftop Rumble
by HauntedPast
Summary: What Yumichika and Shuuhei could have been doing during their battle on the rooftops. Drabblesque. Challenge response. Slash.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own bleach. Don't sue me.  
This drabble is proudly written in response to a challenge involving the fight between Shuuhei and Yumichika in episodes 52-56.  
x

x

Review...review...review...

x

x_

* * *

_

_Rooftop Rumble_

* * *

x 

x

x

The moment Kenpachi gave him the okay to fight, Yumichika flash-stepped after Shuuhei, both of them leaving the eleventh division captain's proclaimed battle arena for a more preferred, more private area.

They flashed to a location some distance from the original fight, to the rooftops of some Sereitei district. Which district they did not know, nor did they pay attention. No one was around, and they supposed, with predatory smirks, that this was a fortunate thing, considering the destruction they were bound to cause.

The moment the tips of their sandals hit the tile roof top, they flew at each other, Yumichika pushing off the roof a moment faster than the ninth division fukutaicho, bot to be out done by the older man's eagerness to fight him.

Shuuhei was bowled over as their lips met, almost overwhelmed by the pretty shinigami that desired him wholeheartedly.

Yumichika pushed the other shinigami down impatiently, his back hitting the tiles with a resounding thump. Slightly dazed as the fervent treatment, Hisagi gazed up at the one that had come to perch on top of him, both panting for breath for various reasons.

"You know," Shuuhei started, trying and failing to hide his smug grin behind a serious face, "If you missed me that much you should have just said so-"

"Shut up, damn you!" Yumi hissed, no vehemence in his tone whatsoever. In fact, a wide smile was threatening to swallow his face at that very moment. "I can't help it if I'm needy," He flipped his hair with an exaggerated gesture. "It's one of my more beautiful attributes."

Shuuhei let out a bark of laughter and rolled them both over, trapping a very unresisting Fifth Seat under him. He buried his face in the crook of Yumi's neck, breathing in the sent he had missed so much. "You are a bad influence, Yumi."

"Entirely the fault of Zaraki-taicho's—" Yumichika stopped short, his nose wrinkling as he tried to find the right word that would not offend his captain's honor, but at the same time would lend itself to the purposes of the conversation. "—uniqueness in his method of handling his squad."

Shuuhei snorted and started to trail feather-light kisses down Yumi's pale throat, reaching what he could with the orange turtle neck in the way. He didn't notice when he started tugging at it unconsciously.

Yumichika's hand slid up around his lover's and he gave a little tisking sound, whispering, "It would hardly do for us to start something we can't finish, especially out in the open like this."

"I thought you liked flaunting your beauty…"

"You know I do, but I would feel slightly fearful of my life it Zaraki-taicho…sigh… were to find out what we were do-o…ing when we were supposed to be fighting…nnggg…oh, Kami-sama…"

"Call me Shuuhei," Hisagi could not keep from grinning into Yumi's neck as he nibbled on his ear.

Yumichika lightly whapped him on the head, before ducking his head to catch his lover's lips before they could reach his neck again. That had been absolutely torturous, especially when said lover had pinned his arms above his head with one strong arm.

"Yumi, if you're…so…worried…about…Zaraki…taicho…finding out…about what…we…are doing…right…mmmm now…consider…this," Shuuhei managed to mumble between kisses, letting go of Yumichika's arms when he began to struggle and whine into his lips. He let his own hand sift through his lover's hair, something Yumi never let anyone but him do. The Fifth Seat abhorred it when anyone touched his hair. Or his clothes. Or his body. In fact, he just would prefer that people don't touch him at all.

His excuse for all those preferences was Shuuhei. He'd been spoiled by the toned shinigami and he didn't want to be touched by anyone except him.

The vice-captain groaned when he found out what Yumi's hand had been wanting to do, and couldn't help but deepen the kiss, satisfied when he elicited a moan from the other shinigami.

Hisagi pulled back to regard Yumichika with a quirked eyebrow, panting slightly.

"When you get back, it will be obvious that you've been fighting. You'll be a bit roughed up, sort of on an energy high- and you've already got the breathlessness conquered—oof!"

Yumi never gave him a chance to finish, flipping their positions and pinning Shuuhei to the roof with a predatory gleam in his eyes. He leaned in close, his breath puffing against Hisagi's anticipatory face.

"We'll see who's roughed up when they return!"

Hisagi chuckled deeply in his throat and leisurely slid his arms around Yumi's waist when the smaller shinigami "attacked" him.

A few hours later, Yumichika, without a hair on his pretty head misplaced, strolled down the street, and hummed to himself while half-heartedly looking for his captain.

His face was flushed and he had gained a little hop in his step, which must have been blatantly obvious because, when he found Zaraki sitting on some rubble from his battle and staring out over the city, his captain remarked in that gruff voice of his, "You're awfully high spirited…"

The behemoth captain trialed off when he finally turned to face his Fifth Seat, his spiked hair drooping comically as he noticed with something akin to horror that a member of his division was actually sparkling.

"Nani? You actually won without any injuries?" His captain asked, his face for once a bit shocked.

"Haiiiii," Yumi answered, giving Zaraki the peace sign, and if possible, becoming even more energized. Then something occurred to him. He pointed at Zaraki as if he was teaching him something very important.

"Ah, but naturally my clothes got dirty, so I had to change them just now," Yumi couldn't keep the smile off his face as he remembered just how dirty he had gotten, and how easily his captain misinterpreted his answers.

As Yumi started swaying his hips to a little ditty in his head, Zaraki mumbled something about pansies and him seeming more energetic now than when he left to fight hours ago.

Yumichika's hands went to his cheeks in astonishment. "Yata, I did become pretty?" He asked with a little well placed giggle and wiggle of his hips.

Zaraki rolled his eyes, "I didn't say that, and don't swing around like that. It's disgusting." Though, no matter how disgusted Zaraki was with his subordinate, he felt that he had become rather used to Ayasegawa's antics, compared to those outside his division who just didn't have the stomach for the shocking anomaly that was Yumichika.

"Sorry for raising the tension like that," Yumichika said, a blush on his cheeks as he continued to revel in his new found energy. His voice lowered knowingly, barely detectable, as he told his captain, "It's been a while since I had a fight like that, so…" Yumi trailed off, remembering some of the 'battle scars' Shuuhei had given him earlier. He was glad his neck was covered.

His eyes darkened lustfully then, and he stopped twirling around, loosing some of the vivaciousness and gaining a sort of satisfied gleam, a sort of Zaraki-like blood lust.

"I feel so good…" His voice had lost its bouncy trill, deepening to a growling tone that was worthy of a predator towards its pray.

Zaraki was suddenly glad that the effeminate Yumichika was on _his_ side.

x

x

* * *

x

x

Hisagi panted loudly as he lay sprawled out on the rooftop, trying in vain to regain his stolen breath. His clothes were soaked with sweat and his heavy arms hung uselessly by his side as he tried to regain any energy that he could.

"Kuso, that bastard fights dirty…" Shuuhei griped, annoyed that his lover had taken off so fast and that he'd been the one to get roughed up in the end, while Yumi had pranced away, as always, with his feathers unruffled.

"Draining all of my energy…" A growl escaped his throat.

Leaning his head back on the tile, Shuuhei thought that next time, he'd get Yumi, and he win without question.

But first he hoped his lover would come back before nightfall to help peel him off the rooftop and perhaps later see to a few of his more intimate needs.

x

x

x

x

* * *

_End._

* * *

x

Review...review...review...

x

There it is.

Did you enjoy it. I thought it was one of the more playful things I've done.

Thanks for giving me this challenge-- You know who you are. It was fun to write.


End file.
